


没想到你是这种鱼

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 勋兴 - Freeform, 魂蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: 人鱼贵族勋X捕鱼仔兴，魔幻现实。





	没想到你是这种鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 人鱼贵族勋X捕鱼仔兴，魔幻现实。

9.  
“咕噜噜噜……”  
吴世勋委委屈屈地缩在浴缸一角，半张脸埋在水下，黑发粘在脸颊，眉眼都难过地耷拉下来，精神不济的样子，看着就叫人心疼。他看似无聊地吐着泡泡，其实一直暗戳戳地瞅着傻人类，尾巴有一搭没一搭地摇晃着，趁人不注意就偷偷碰一下傻人类滑溜溜的后腰。

“小鱼……世勋……勋勋……”张加帅叫一声就抬头看一下吴世勋的反应，依然没收到任何回应，这下可真惹小鱼生气了。张加帅瘪瘪嘴，继续拿着条小布毛巾洗刷起来，先把自己洗干净了，又凑上前看那鱼没有拒绝的意思，认命地给人家这里洗洗那里擦擦，洗去一身海里的咸腥。  
一个大男人整日打鱼晒网的，那手虽说不是多粗糙，可也实在算不上细腻，就是这么一双手，轻轻柔柔搭在吴世勋肩头，他却想正经都正经不起来。暗自沉浸在傻人类给我洗澡的窃喜里不可自拔，直到张加帅拿着布巾摸到胸前了，吴世勋才回过神来。

他嫌弃地瞥了一眼那布巾，不顾那人的惊诧，用两根手指捏着丢到了远处，接着一脸正直地把傻人类抬起来的手重新搭在自己胳膊上，才开口道：“先别套近乎，把话说清楚了再洗。”  
张加帅心里一紧，这是愿意好好说话的意思了，赶紧打起十二万分精神应对，双手不自觉地顺着小鱼肩膀轻轻揉按起来。  
“我都解释过了，我和旺仔不住一起，他家在村那头呢，这就是我家。”说过好多遍的话，此时再说也没有一点不耐烦。张加帅温柔地把小鱼的长发撩到身后，琢磨着什么时候给他理个发之类的，想到他们以后的生活，嘴角就自然地牵起笑意。

吴世勋回忆起那傻大个被他瞪走之前宛如一家之主的气势，心脏就气得抽抽的疼，竟没发现傻人类的动作，只觉得这事坚决不能就这么算了！他又露出我见犹怜的神态，微微前倾，追问道：“真的吗？你也没有不要我？”  
张加帅顿了一下，暗骂朴旺仔不仗义，就会给他捣乱，看把他的小可怜给吓的，这都得有阴影了。张加帅眼里的心疼都能溢出来，一刻不停地好生安抚着，“怎么又说这话？不是说了那是个误会，以后不提了吗？”

吴世勋心说以后都不提还怎么给自己谋福利，面上倒是老老实实地点头，眼神清透地能掐出水儿来，“那这里……”  
“这里也是你家啊，是我们家。”张加帅笑了，眼睛弯弯的，掩饰不住的好心情，撩起水到小鱼肩头，默默地继续之前的工作。  
这话说的可真对吴世勋的心意，满浴缸的水泡都变成了粉红色，感受着傻人类指尖的温度，整条鱼高兴地都要飘起来了，等等……指尖？

吴世勋收敛好心情，低头一看，傻人类已经摸到他的胸口了，湿润的指腹泛着浅粉，像是根本不舍得用力，只是纯粹地在那块肌肉上摸来摸去。吴世勋简直以为傻人类是在占他便宜了，偏偏这人却满脸认真，从左胸摸到右胸，从右胸慢慢向下，丝毫没有一点不正常。吴世勋可是个经不起撩拨的主，你勾引我，我就发情。

仿佛全身的器官在一瞬间苏醒，热浪从那个隐秘的地方席卷着一路上升，胸口不自然地起伏着，吴世勋暗暗压下躁动，眼神轻飘飘地描摹着傻人类的五官，越看越喜欢。正当他要采取行动的时候，张加帅仿佛看透他心中所想，手指在他下腹肌肉上打了个转就利索地转身给这鱼洗鳞片去了。吴世勋憋得差点一口气没上来，眼睁睁地瞧着这人莹白的一截后颈在跟前晃动，从鱼尾处传来一点不碍事的瘙痒，是这人又换个地方撩拨他了。

直面心上人光裸的后背也不是那么容易的，傻人类不高，但是比例很好，宽肩窄腰，目光所及是一片被热气蒸腾的粉红，两瓣臀肉聚拢出股沟，紧紧掩盖着幽深密地。吴世勋强自抑制喉中干渴，抬手覆上傻人类后背，无意识地摩擦着肩胛骨，看到傻人类不解的眼神，牵强地扯开嘴角，“我也帮你洗洗……”

张加帅并未意识到有什么不对，刚想说自己已经洗过了，可看着吴世勋的表情，又生生忍住，转头接着捯饬鳞片去了。人鱼的鳞片又多又密，靠近尾巴尖儿的小鳞片挤挤挨挨的，越往上形状越大，比海更蓝的颜色在灯光下泛着金属的光泽。吴世勋的手指顺着傻人类的肩背一路滑到侧腰，终于在落到尾骨时再也忍不住，强硬地把那个还在兢兢业业洗鳞片的傻人类抱了过来，禁锢在怀里。

“唔？”张加帅眨眨眼，有点不知所以然，小心地扶住吴世勋的肩膀，似乎是怕压坏了他的小鱼，只虚虚跨坐在吴世勋身上。  
“让我抱抱你……”吴世勋像是彻底投降了，把头埋在张加帅肩窝，嘴唇轻轻触碰着侧颈，双手不动声色地到处点火，手掌按着后腰，把人紧紧贴在自己身上。  
张加帅愣了愣，仰起头承受着吴世勋似有若无的轻吻，想来怕是小鱼心里不安，又在撒娇吧。刚想说两句话安抚一下，屁股上传来的触感叫他浑身一震，瞬间脸皮发烫，血色一点一点涌上来，蔓延到脖颈。

吴世勋一点没觉得出格，双手抓着两瓣发面馒头般的臀肉抓揉起来，一脸坦然，心里还想着不愧是他的人，手感真好。从侧颈舔吻至耳廓，吴世勋好脾气地挑逗着怀里的人，舌尖探进耳蜗画着圈舔弄，正疑惑这人怎么没点反应呢，才发现傻人类浑身僵硬，身子也红透了，整个像只煮熟了的大虾，畏畏缩缩地蜷在他怀里。  
张加帅歪着脑袋，试图躲避吴世勋舌尖带来的热气，他耳朵和后颈这块最是敏感，哪经得起这么撩拨，当下整个人颤栗起来。两瓣屁股肉也被吴世勋的手掌笼罩着，张加帅此刻就是一个大写的手足无措。

也不是没有和小鱼亲密接触过，可那到底还隔着一层衣料，哪像这次赤裸相对，彼此之间哪怕多细微的反应也能尽收眼底。张加帅尽力往前靠，无力地躲闪着身后那双恼人的大手，却将胸膛送到了吴世勋眼前。  
吴世勋从来没有如此急色过，按说他刚成年不久，还未有过真刀真枪的实干经历，可谁知道为什么，对着傻人类倒是毫无压力地无师自通起来。湿润的舌头轻轻一卷，挺立的乳尖便被纳入口中，张加帅惊呼一声，下一瞬便软了腰，喘着粗气趴在吴世勋肩头。

一双手也从身后转移到前面来，吴世勋贪婪地抚摸着眼前这具觊觎了许久的美好肉体，嘴上也不放松，连啃带咬地把张加帅折腾的说不出一句完整的话。  
张加帅脑袋一片混沌，费力地思考着到底是为什么变成了现在这个样子，然而不等他有所结论，下腹涌起的强烈欲望让他无法忽视。整日出海打渔，千篇一律的生活寡淡无味，他好歹也是正常男人，被挑逗了这么久哪能毫无反应。张加帅别扭地夹紧了双腿，就怕被吴世勋发现他已经不知羞耻地硬了。

张加帅对灯发誓，他只是想养条人鱼，幸福快乐的生活在一起，谁能料到这人鱼看上了他，并且还似乎马上就要得手了。  
吴世勋摸爽了滑嫩嫩的大腿，费了点力气才把傻人类紧并的双腿分开，惊喜地发现傻人类已经有了反应。张加帅平日里的娱乐活动少之又少，那处更是几乎没用过，体毛稀疏，精神起来的茎体笔直地向上，颜色是很浅淡的肉粉色，连带后面那两颗囊袋都显得可爱起来。

第一次看到人类的生殖器，吴世勋一改刚才的急迫，完全变了个性子，好奇宝宝似的，紧紧盯着那和人鱼相似却不完全相同的器官，手指点了点性器翘起来的顶端，鱼尾都兴奋地搅起了水。他扒开张加帅本欲掩面的双手，捧着这人的脸颊，认真地夸赞着，“你那里长得真可爱，和你一样。”  
张加帅简直羞愤得不知道怎么办才好了，偏偏吴世勋这个不解风情的一遍又一遍在他耳朵边重复，他抓住吴世勋想要摸他老二的手，执著地做最后的抵抗，“你不能对我做这些……你答应了的……”

吴世勋却丝毫不在意，甚至带着张加帅的手去摸那处已经立了好久的地方，“我什么都没做啊，我只是想让你舒服……它看起来那么可怜，怎么能不管它……”  
甫一触碰到自己那话儿，张加帅便惊叫着撒了手，他并不想在一条刚成年没多久的人鱼面前表演自读。这倒是方便了吴世勋，只见他看似胸有成竹，老神在在地握住了那肉茎，动作搞得很大，实际却根本没什么技巧，只是机械地上下撸动。  
虽然技术青涩，但架不住一腔热情啊，吴世勋似乎是怕傻人类嫌弃他手艺，更加卖力地撸着，寻到张加帅唇边便一鼓作气探进了舌头，好堵住张加帅可能出口的抱怨。

想要吴世勋有什么好技巧，那可真是难为他了，到底是一条人鱼，懂得这么些已经不错了，哪能再奢求更多。张加帅也是这么想的，他心知这次真的躲不过，只好半推半就地从了，可这不代表他就放任吴世勋这么继续下去啊。人鱼手劲本来就大，再这样弄下去，他那里非得给撸破皮不可！  
“唔……你轻点……先放开我……”张加帅总算逮着机会推开了吴世勋，把气喘匀了才开口指点着。他不自在地换了个舒服点的坐姿，可不管换成啥样还是在吴世勋的尾巴上，顿时感觉屁股下面像针扎一般刺疼着。张加帅也顾不得纠结，拨开吴世勋的手，细细打量自己还没用过几次的宝贝，看着性器上粗鲁的痕迹，差点没气晕过去。

“你这样……慢一点，也摸摸下面……”张加帅每说几个字就要停下来缓一缓，胸中那股羞耻感憋得他好生难受，他们是多么纯洁的感情，真是世风日下了，他怎么可以教小鱼帮自己手淫……  
吴世勋乖乖照做，指哪揉哪，末了还一脸激动和崇拜地望着张加帅羞红的脸，“你好会弄啊……”没等张加帅说话，就又瞥了个眼神过去，一副含羞带怯，欲说还休的表情，“明明这么会，之前还总是拒绝我做什么……”

张加帅真是被扣了好大一口锅，这么说来好像还真成他的错了，可不是有口难辩嘛，他干脆低下头去装鸵鸟，放任自己沉沦这一次了。  
吴世勋好像得了什么大便宜似的，尽心尽力地服侍着心上人，手上动作渐入佳境，时不时在胸膛颈窝偷个吻，听着傻人类在耳旁越来越动情的呻吟，吴世勋心里简直要爆炸了。

张加帅不是个过分沉浸性欲的人，往往是声音还未出口便被他压了下去，只有实在忍不住了才会冒出几声轻吟，跟猫爪挠似的让人心痒痒。到了最后关头，他也忍不住跟着吴世勋的动作挺动着腰身，竟是一副完全沉迷进去的样子了。

吴世勋也很是着迷，一个个吻印在张加帅的胸膛和下腹，这人两瓣肉臀来回摩擦着他那里，薄薄的鳞膜已经开了条小口，沉寂了这么久的家伙也蠢蠢欲动了。  
“嗯唔……”张加帅终于泄了精，呼呼地喘着气，懒洋洋地趴在吴世勋身上，一根手指头都不想动。  
吴世勋紧紧搂着怀里的人，盯着水中漂浮的乳白色液体，看了好大会儿才忍住尝尝是什么味道的冲动，他爱惜地吻了吻傻人类的额头，自顾自忍耐着欲望。

本以为这事就算翻篇了，没想到张加帅别扭来别扭去，还是坐直了身体，只不过低着头没敢看吴世勋，磕磕巴巴道：“用……用不用我帮你……”他想着好歹自己是爽过了，就这么撇下小鱼不太好，可是这话说出口后，他心里还是吊着一口气的，怕小鱼真让他帮忙的话，他又该怎么办。  
吴世勋有一瞬间是想答应的，他太期待这一刻了，只是很快他又恢复了理智，人鱼和人类到底还是不一样的，真正踏出那一步可并不是说说那么简单。今晚的收获已经足够了，吴世勋很清楚傻人类现在还做不到那个地步，只能再忍忍了。

“人鱼的生殖器只在交配时勃出体外，你像刚才那样是帮不了我的。”吴世勋脸上并没有什么多余的表情，看起来十分通情达理，其实心里也偷偷抹了一把辛酸泪。  
“…………”张加帅不出所料地愣住了，他满脑子都是交配两个字，果然不可抑制地脑补起限制级画面。他全身上下能用来交配的只有那个地方，默默地绷紧了屁股，张加帅紧抿着唇瓣，显然是紧张过了头。  
“除非……”吴世勋眼看着傻人类在自己吓自己，有心要逗逗他，于是便不怀好意地看着那白花花的屁股。

“那那那那什么，我就先出去了，你慢慢洗。”  
张加帅哆哆嗦嗦地跨出了浴缸，本想麻溜逃跑，走到一半才想起来自己的精液还漂在里面，只能通红着脸又低头跑回来，换了水才走利索。吴世勋的笑声在身后响起，张加帅一刻不敢停，捂着屁股跑走了。  
吴世勋渐渐停了笑，没有再看傻人类，脸上神色严峻起来，手指探到那个正要闭合的鳞膜口，自虐般扯开，两指一紧揪下一片鱼鳞，无声地痛呼被压抑在紧咬的牙关。

对着灯光看，那片鱼鳞是偏透明的蓝色，吴世勋透过那片鱼鳞想起了他的父亲。人类和人鱼族能做朋友，也能做敌人。吴世勋的父亲死之前，给他讲了不少两个物种之间残忍阴暗的事情，为的也是让这个唯一的贵族血脉，向来眼高于顶的小王子长点记性。  
可他英明一世的父亲不会想到，再多的提醒，再多的教诲在他儿子遇到这傻小子的一刻起就都不做数了。

说到底不就是想圈养他吗，吴世勋叹了口气，他贵族的尊严早在顶着海藻跟踪渔船的时候就被自己给碾碎了，只要不是要他的命，傻人类想做什么，他还有不答应的份吗。  
谁让他喜欢他，喜欢得紧。  
吴世勋亲了亲那片鱼鳞，顺着地上的排水孔将它扔了出去，转眼间又恢复了那种高贵冷艳的模样。

TBC.


End file.
